Best Friends Forever
by HannahBananax
Summary: Marlene McKinnon walked in the snow, wearing everything black except her red coat and hat, her blonde hair curled instead of the normal straight. She was thinking.. Wondering even when all of a sudden she felt a snowball hit her back. "Very funny guys" She turned around and expected to see the Marauders.. But boy was she wrong..


Authors Note 1: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease read this amazing story from an awesome author…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

s/8986079/1/the-redhead-at-beauxbatons **by harrypotterforeverx **

_Marlene McKinnon walked in the snow, wearing everything black except her red coat and hat, her blonde hair curled instead of the normal straight. She was thinking.. Wondering even when all of a sudden she felt a snowball hit her back. "Very funny guys" She turned around and expected to see the Marauders.. But boy was she wrong.._

Marlene McKinnon walked in the snow, wearing everything black except her red coat and hat, her blonde hair curled instead of the normal which was straight. She was thinking... Wondering even when all of a sudden she felt a snowball hit her back. "Very funny guys" She turned around expecting to see the Marauders. Except when she turned around she saw the one and only Regulus Black.

"Oh-Sorry I thought you were your brother"

A smile flashed over the boy's pale face. "No worries, and if I am honest... It was me who threw the snowball at your back- by accident of course!"

"How by accident may I ask?" Marlene put her hands in her pockets as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well," began Regulus slowly, "You see Barty Crouch over there?" He pointed with his right hand at a blonde Ravenclaw. "I intended to hit him, so..." A smirk appeared on his face.

Marlene followed the direction of his hand and nodded. "Oh" She said as she wiped the snow off her back and smiled.

"You are going to Slughorn's party, I assume?" Regulus asked flatly.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I have no idea why though, Why am I so 'special' that he'll make me about you, Are you going?"

"You're pureblood," he answered her to her doubt about her talent. "Anyways, I have to go too. My parents say I should not waste this opportunity..." He laughed quietly, before he was serious again. "Honestly, as if I would meet someone I'd marry there."

Marlene sighed inaudibly. She laughed lightly "Yeah, My mother thinks it will help me somehow.. No idea how though"

Regulus looked at her for a moment, and then he made sure no one was near them, before he said in a hushed tone of voice "You might not have an idea but we will meet our future enemies there, those we will have to kill if we want to survive."

Her eyes widened "W-Why" She whispered, thinking about some of the friends that were going to the party.

"Why, why what!" he hissed, wrapping his hand around her waist to made it look like it was only a conversation between friends.

She looked down at the crisp white snowy ground "Why will we have to kill them..?" Her voice soft.

"We're on the edge of a war, Marlene. All those people who go missing, those attacks, this chaos- nothing is a coincidence; and if you want to survive it you'll have to make sure everyone notices that you have the bloody right to live! I don't want to fight either, really, I don't. But we have no choice."

"I-I don't want to die.. but I don't want to kill" Marlene said as fear struck her.

"Then I'd suggest you to run," Regulus said darkly. "In two years I finish Hogwarts and yet I cannot do what I would like to do..." His quiet voice trailed off. Marlene stepped back slightly, terrified

"What-? Do you think I want it like this? D-Do you honestly believe I can chose the side I want to fight on?" He laughed bitterly. "Why are you even scared? I won't hurt you, not after you taught me as a child how to dance." Marlene smiled lightly at the fond happy memory of teaching him to dance when they were just children, her parents had taught her when she was young as they went to balls and parties everywhere. One of them where she met Sirius and Regulus

FLASHBACK

_"Sirius Black! Get out there and dance with Lucinda!" Mrs Black shouted. Lucinda was Marlenes older sister._

_"Fine mother!" Sirius spoke as he got up and took Lucinda's hand._

_Meanwhile Regulus was on the dance floor alone, he looked at his brother dancing with Lucy._

_"Reg, Lucy's little sister is there. Why don't you dance with her?" Sirius said, pointing at Marlene. Reg nodded_

_"Fine if I have to" Slowly he walked up to her "May I have this dance" Marlene blushed lightly and took his hand as he whisked her to the dancefloor._

_In the middle of the dance, Marlene burst out laughing._

_"What's so funny McKinnon?" Regulus growled quietly._

_"Your dancing!" She beamed._

_"What's so bad about it?"_

_"Everything.. The timing and your feet are out"_

_"Maybe you should share your oh so brilliant mind about the world of dancing"_

_"Oh maybe I should Mr. Black_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

They'd spent that whole evening dancing

"Marlene, please do not judge me for the path I take," Regulus said quietly and stroked her cheek.

She froze lightly and relaxed trying to change the subject. "Teaching you to dance was funny" She giggled softly

"You could check if I still go into the wrong direction?" He offered her his hand.

She smiled and graciously took his hand.

He smiled back and pulled her nearer. "This is one of the few things I like about dancing," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" She tipped her head to the side slightly

"I like to be near you," Regulus said before he could prevent himself from speaking those words.

Marlene placed her other hand on his shoulder and blushed very lightly

"But I can't marry you or take you out on a date, otherwise the blood-traitor would kill me... and I don't like you to be put in danger either." Regulus kissed her forehead and blushed.

"And by blood-traitor, you mean..?" She smiled softly

"Sirius," he breathed and looked anywhere but her.

"Oh," She frowned. "You know.. Blood-traitor or not.. He's still your brother"

"He got himself a new brother, a better one," croaked Regulus.

"Reg, you're his only brother.. Deep down both of you still love each other"

"I know I do not love him," he said stubbornly. "He lost the right to be my brother as he ran away and I lost the right to be his as I took the Da-"

"You took what?" She stopped, looking into his eyes

Inside he froze but he took a deep breath and said in a low voice, almost expecting her to slap him "I took the Dark Mark."

Her eyes widened in terror. She stepped back slowly.

"I told you we'd meet enemies on this party, didn't I?"

She stepped back more, "W-Why.. Why did you do it?"

"Do you want me to scream it out so loud that the entire street can hear it?" Regulus hissed and was suddenly standing very close to her. "Well, it might be I want some power or it might be that I know only purebloods have the right to be able to do magic or it might be that I just want to belong. But I don't know what it would do if I told you why I really did it, because I don't know!"

Marlene sat down on a bench, wiping the snow away. Wondering what happened to the sweet little boy she knew

He knelt down before her and took her hand into his own.

She sighed. Her blonde hair cascading over her face as she looked down

"I am still the boy you taught how to dance. Or I was for quite a while, but now I have to be someone else. Someone who can survive this war, you know?"

She gulped. "Who did you mean when you said we had to kill.. I mean who was the first in your mind"

"On my mind?" Regulus repeated in a low voice. "In regard to my enemies or my "friends"?"

"Any.."

"They are both part of my family," he said quietly and looked down on their hands. "My cousin Bella and... and... Sirius."

"I thought you liked Bella.. You're both death eaters or want to be!" She snapped.

"We- Sirius and I- always hated her. She used to use us as victims for her curses..."

"Oh" She said looking up, her eyes threatening to let the tears fall.

He stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't cry," he whispered hoarse. "Please, don't cry."

She hid her face in his neck and the tears fell. "I-I'm scared"

"Yeah..." He patted her back and had to admit inside his mind that he was scared too.

She wrapped her arms around him tight. "I'm scared you'll end up having to kill me" She sobbed quietly.

He shook his head, his eyes closed. "No, I won't. He could try to force me but I'd rather die than kill you myself."

Marlene hugged even tight, she let go and wiped her eyes

"I will not kill you. I swear to God I won't!" He had not noticed he had started crying too.

She nodded slightly and wiped his tears

"I hate this feeling. I hate it even more than myself, which means something, you know."

She nodded more. She tiptoed and kissed his cheek softly. "I-I trust you"

"It is not just the feeling of losing or even killing you, but... But this fear that He'll make me do it again. He'll make me kill someone again. Or He'll force me to torture someone or to watch!"

She rested her hand on his cheek "You'll be fine.. Please don't anger him though.. I can't afford to lose you"

"Oh come on!" he said, faking a smirk. "You know I am not foolish enough to anger any one."

She giggled and hugged him tight "I really don't want to lose you"

Regulus pushed her gently backwards. "I'll miss you," he said quietly and looked down the street.

"Where are you going?" She frowned

"Haven't I told you already?"

She shook her head, if he had told her she'd forgotten

"This might be the last time I can meet you in public," he said slowly, not even looking at her. He feared to see pain in her eyes. "It is obvious that you'll choose the other side and I don't want you to become a target, nor do I want to become one myself."

Her eyes fill with sadness and she frowns more "B-But.. You're one of my best friends.. And you have since we were little" She sits back in the bench again

"I know and you are my best friend. My only best friend, if you do not count Barty- say, have I already told you that he snogged me last time he was drunk?"

She giggled softly. "Really?"

"Yes," he smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "We were in this pub, during holidays of course, and he drank more than three bottles firewhiskey. It was hilarious."

She raised her eyebrow "Woah!" She laughed. "We will be able to see each other.. Will we?" She said as she looked into his eyes

Regulus gave a curt nod. "But as I was saying, he came over and snogged me. He's a good kisser, I can tell you and he does smell really - damn. I haven't said this out loud, did I?" He blushed.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes you did"

"Anyways, he pretends we have gone further this night but I can't remember! I only remember this kiss and afterwards the alcohol kicked in... Merlin."

She laughed.

"This sounds like I am- like I- as if I would be- like I have a bloody crush on him!" Regulus exclaimed and buried his face in his hands.

"Do you?"

"I do not know... You are my best friend, so what do you think. Do I have... a crush on him?"

"It seems like it"

"So what should I do?"

"Maybe you should tell him"

"And then what? He is my best male friend and everyone knows it and he is one of... us. They'd murder me if I do not marry a girl!"

She shrugged "I have no idea"

"So who is your current crush?" Regulus changed the subject.

"Don't have one"

"That is quite sad. A beautiful girl like you should have one, at least one," he smirked.

"Me... Beautiful. One you've got the wrong girl" She fixed her hat "And second, I just have none"

"You ARE beautiful!"

"I'm just... not" She sighed.

He took her hand again and sighed.

"Tell me one person who legitimately has had a crush on me.."

"Lupin, in your fourth year but he is a werewolf, Sirius, but he had them all and this Fawley guy," counted Regulus. "And the rest of the purebloods."

"Fine.. You win, for now"

"I always win, Marlene. You know this as well as I do."

She looked down

"What?" he asked softly.

"If you don't kill me, Someone else is bound too..."

"Not if you keep running, love."

"I won't run.. Marlene McKinnon never runs"

"Except if Filch is coming for you in the dark hallways.." he said.

She laughed. "He absolutely hates me! I'm always sneaking down to the kitchens for ice cream and butter beer. I wonder why i'm still so skinny!" She laughed more

"Well, because normally you laugh more than you actually eat!" Regulus smirked.

"True" She shrugged and grinned. "Not my fault I'm a smiling, giggling girl"

"One of us has to be the happy one," he said darkly.

Marlene poked his cheek. "I wanna dance again!" She pouted

"We should better go back to the castle," said Regulus quietly, noticing a dark and strange figure before one of the shop windows.

"Okay!" She stood up straightening out her coat, not noticing the figure

Regulus took her and squeezed it. "Follow me," he hissed and shivered as he meet the eyes of the stranger. It was Lucius, the husband of his cousin.

She nodded and noticed Lucius. "Is he..?" She didn't need to finish her sentence as she took his hand.

"...here, because he is in charge of a group of us who will soon attack this place?" Regulus finished the sentence. "Yes, and I am his protegé."

She nodded. "Let's get out of here. He hates me too"

"He is looking into my direction. Kiss me, Marlene," he said very quietly only looking at her. "Just do it! He won't hurt you then. For now."

"Are you sure?" She mouthed as she leant in closer.

"Yes, I know him. He considers to make me godfather of his first child." Regulus wrapped his arms around her and closed her lips with his.

Marlene kissed him softly. For Regulus, It felt like it was as if a bomb had exploded inside his chest and he did not knew who the better kisser was: the girl in his arms or his best male friend. Marlene placed her hands on his shoulders. Warily Lucius watched Regulus kissing this girl from the distance. He hoped his cousin-in-law had enough sense not to hold a mud-blood in his arms. Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck, realizing this was the best kiss she had ever had. She pulled away and smiled. Regulus looked speechlessly at her before he pulled her into Honeydukes with Marlene following closely behind.

The shop owner was not present and neither were any customers. "Don't step on anything," Regulus whispered and went down the staircase. She nodded and followed again.

Once they stood in the cellar he let go of her hand and began to step on some stones, cursing once a while. She wondered what he was doing. She stood still. Then a hollow sound echoed through the room as he jumped on the last stone once more. He bent down and removed the stone, revealing a hole in the bottom. She stayed where she was.

Regulus jumped into the hole and waved her over. "You don't want to stay here, do you?" There was silence for a moment and then they could hear windows shatter and screams.

Marlene's eyes widened in terror as she followed.

"Welcome in the tunnel leading directly into Hogwarts."

"W-What's happening out there?"

"Well, some of the shop owners did not pay Him enough attention and respect," he shrugged.

Her eyes widened again but Regulus did not notice. She followed him

"Are innocent people going to get hurt?"

"Might be, but if they are foolish enough to interfere it is not our fault."

Marlene took a deep breath

"Shocked?" he asked amused. She nodded

"I can't hear you nodding!" he growled.

"S-Sorry" Fear filled her body.

Regulus turned abruptly around to her and began to walk closer to her. She put her hands in her pockets.

"Stop apologizing," he said darkly. "It won't make the dead come alive again."

She looked down and bit her lip to stop her apologizing again.

"I am so sick of this!" he yelled, and slammed his hands against the walls.

"W-What's the matter?" She asked softly, Terrified he'll growl at her again

"Everything! I hate how my life turned out to be, who I became and what I will become!"

"P-Please calm down" She advised, "Y-You scare me when you're like this"

"I scare you?" asked Regulus mockingly as she nodded

"I scare you? Oh, my dear Marlene, then tell me if I am not afraid and frightened myself!" Fury was now visible in his eyes.

She tried not to cry.

"It's like someone is telling me the whole time what to do, but ignores my own wishes, my dreams and my desires. Have I ever told you what I wanted to become after school?"

She shook her head.

"And do you know why I didn't? Because I bloody knew that it would not matter and that I could dream of it but it would- will never come true!" He ran his hand through his hair and continued in a quieter voice, "I wanted to become an Auror."

She walked in closer for a hug. "I'm sorry"

"Don't touch me," he said quietly. "Please, I do not want to hurt you."

She gulped. "I agree with what I said earlier.. I-I trust you"

"You should not." With that he turned and began to head for Hogwarts again.

She sighed and followed him again.

He helped her to leave the tunnel and then looked blankly at her.

She looked down.

"It was a nice day with you."

She nods lightly and mumbled "This is going to sound stupid but thatkisswasthebesti'veeverhad" She spoke quickly.

"Beg your pardon?" he said, smirking.

She blushed "Please don't make me say it again"

"But I did not understand what you were saying..."

She took a deep breath "T-That kiss...wasthebesti'veeverhad"

Regulus shook his head. "Can't you talk a bit slower, so that I have the chance to understand you?"

"That kiss was the best i've ever had" She shouted and blushed bright red

"Woah, no need to scream at me though."

She hid her face in her hands.

He instead rolled his eyes as he saw Barty standing behind the corner.

"I-I'm going to go to the Great Hall" She looked down

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

She nodded and walked out to her dorm to put her coat and scarf away then walked down to the Great Hall, thinking about what actually happened today.

Authors Note 2

Thank you SO MUCH toLucy Cainewho roleplayed Regulus on omegle and had the brilliant idea of turning this into a fanfic/one shot! A round of applause to her! *Cheers, claps and wild applause fill the page!* xD

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review so I know what I need to improve next time I write a story or get one from Omegle xD

**:3 Thank you ever so much!**

Hannah x


End file.
